iAct like you
by The Throne
Summary: Sam and Freddie agree that if they act more like each other they'll go out again… well Sam misses Freddie's lips and Freddie misses Sam period. So what will they do for each other, and how far will they go? Seddie all the way
1. Chapter 1

**Carly POV**

I was doing my homework when Freddie walked through the door wearing baggy jeans and a hoody. He said a simple 'sup Carls' and continued to the kitchen. He got a ham out and tore it to pieces and grabbed a peppy cola from the fridge. The whole time I stared at him. It was like looking at Sam without looking at Sam.

"What?" he asked me.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating ham!" he said as Spencer walked in.

"Ooh you're eating Sam's ham, you're like dead." he said. "Like a walking corpse"

"I don't care about what Sam Punkett thinks" he said. "That's all she is, a punk. She knows my mom is a cop so she may beat me up but she won't go over the limit 'cause she's scared" What is going on with Freddie

"Did you do your homework?" I said. "I'm having trouble with number three on our math homework, could you help me?"

"I could, but I choose not to" he said.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because that would mean working and working requires effort" he said like it was obvious.

"Well can I see what you did and then compare my answers to yours?"

"Isn't that cheating?" Spencer said

"Go build something to catch on fire" I said

"Ok" he said and went to his room

"So can I see your answers?" I asked with my special puppy dog eyes

"Um no," he said. "I didn't do my homework" ok now I _know_ something is up!

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" I said but before he could answer Sam walked in with a note book in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Hey Freddie, hey Carly" she said "Hey do you guys understand number three on the math homework? I did everything else but I can't figure this out" my mouth dropped open.

"You're doing homework?" I asked. "What the heck is going on?"

"iCarly in about an hour, we better get ready" Sam said as Freddie groaned moving slowly to the elevator.

"We should hurry and the elevator is taking long, let's just take the stairs" Sam said.

"No, I'd rather wait 'till the vator comes instead of taking all those stairs" Freddie said and the elevator bell rung. I decided to test something.

"Hey Sam, Freddie ate your ham" I said expecting her to freak out.

"Ok" she said with a shrug. Ok something is _definitely_ up.

_**A/N- What do you think? R&R please. Tell me what to add.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so sorry, I really am. It's been a while so I updated but when school started thing got complicated. Then my mom had to go to Vermont for a grad school program and everything was a mess. But I'm, here now! Anyway enjoy!**_

"So may I ask you guys what exactly is going on?" Carly asked Fredwardo and me. I honestly don't know. Well I know what's going on for _me_, but Freddie's been acting weird. After the show he dragged me by my hair to the Groovy Smoothie and made _me_ pay for a large smoothie and a hamburger. It took all I had not to grab him by the throat and show him whose boss. But then I remembered that the guy is usually 'boss' in a normal relationship (at least in movies) and that's what I want, a normal relationship with Freddie. Well, maybe not a _normal_ relationship, but _a_ relationship never the less. With Freddie. We agreed if I became more normal we can try again, and I miss him. Is it wrong for me to want to call him my baby again?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb" Carly said

"Don't be so sure she's _playing _dumb" Freddie said. Really, another insult from him? He's been insulting me all day. I'm getting tired of it, I know how he feels now.

"And you too! You've been acting like…" Carly seemed to be lost looking for the right words.

"Like…?" I asked

"Each other" she said. Each other? I know I'm trying to act a little bit like Freddie, but he isn't acting like me, right? Well he has been _very_ hungry. And rude, and obnoxious, and lazy, and abrasive, and annoying too. Yeah he's been really annoying. He hasn't said one nice thing to me all day. But why would he be acting like me? What's so great about me? I don't even know why he wanted to date me in the first place. He probably wanted to spare my feelings. The feelings I only let him see, not even Carly. I can be myself with him. Whatever, he wouldn't act like me, he wouldn't want to.

"You're crazy" I said and walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Yeah I don't know where you got that from" Freddie said and snatched it right out of my hand.

"I got it from you punching T Bo in the nose when he forgot the pickles on your burger, even though I know for a fact that you hate pickles and it's Sam that likes them. I _also_ got it from you getting up, out of your seat, in the middle of finishing your _small _smoothie, which you never finished I may add, to help T Bo up when you hate helping people, Freddie's the nice one" Carly said as she walked over and sat next to me.

"I was using that" I said to him ignoring Carly.

"And now you're not" Freddie said and flipped through the channels.

"Let's watch Celebrities under water" I suggested. He loves that show, even though it's stupid.

"No, who wants to watch a stupid show about celebrities almost drowning?" Freddie said. I was sure he was gonna say 'yeah, I love that show' but he said this. He probably just wants to pick a fight. "Let's watch Girlie Cow"

"A weird cartoon about a talking cow?" I asked. "No way"

"It's Invasion of the Body Snatchers Seddie style" Carly said.

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers is about aliens snatching the bodies, not humans" I explained

"You watched it?" Freddie asked

"It was on demand so I thought, why not?" I said.

"This is so weird" Carly said and went upstairs.

"Ooh I forgot there's a new match between Shelby and Lisa" I said

"Sweet!" he said and flipped to the match. One good thing is he loves two losers (except Shelby) in a ring beating the shit out of each other as much as I do. When the commercial came on we sat quietly.

"Ok, what's up with you?" I asked finally.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"All day you've been acting different" I said.

"Different?" he asked, he was definitely playing dumb.

"You've been mean, and rude, and abrasive all day" I said. He didn't say anything. "What's your game?"

"No game" he said. This time I said nothing. "Let's just watch the match"

"Ok" I said.

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok" he finally confirmed. I don't know what it is, but this conversation seems very familiar.

"Are you having a feeling of deja vou?" I asked him

"Yeah, but it's probably nothing" he said and we continued to watch Shelby cause Lisa major brain damage.

_**So I just finished watching Who Will Be the Family Wizard and I really liked it, how about you? What was your favorite part? Also could you tell me what the ending is? I only saw up to when Justin ran out before my TV switched to another channel because of a recording. Did much more happen? Is he the family wizard? I wanted it to be Max because no one was confident in him… at all. Plus he's cute =P Also check out iRandom and iMay Transfer =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N- I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Freddie POV**

"Hey let's go to the Groovy Smoothie" I said. "I'm hungry"

"Didn't you just throw a bucket of chicken bones in the trash like ten seconds ago?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm hungry" I said. That's a lie. I'm full, my stomach hurts. How does she eat so much?

"Pig" Sam said.

"Whatever" I said. I looked at Carly, she has been really quiet.

"You ok Carls" Sam asked what I was thinking. She would start an argument over something really stupid so…

"I was gonna say that" I whined

"Too bad" Sam said.

"Are you trying to get slapped" I asked

"Are you really gonna hit a girl?" Sam asked

"You're only half a girl, doesn't count" I said and Sam glared at me.

"I'm so confused" Carly said. "You guys have been acting like this for two weeks now! Even the students and teachers are confused!" Oh yeah, I remember that. The first day in school of Operation get Puckett back. That was pretty funny, everyone was so confused.

_"I don't wanna" I whined._

_ "Too bad, I don't know why you don't want to go to school but you're going" Carly said dragging me in. Sam was already at her locker._

_ "Hey guys" she said. "Ready to go to class?"_

_ "Yeah" Carly said_

_ "No" I said but dragged my feet after them. I don't know why they don't let me on the show more, I'm a pretty good actor._

_ "Come on Freddie" Carly said. We sat in our seats. I took a nap. It was surprisingly easy with the teacher droning about something. Next thing I know there's a loud bang on my table._

_ "Mr. Benson, there is no sleeping in my classroom" Mrs. Rockweed said._

_ "Sorry" I said_

_ "I need your homework" she said and held her hand out._

_ "Why? You know it's already gonna be an A+ so there's no need to even look at it" I said_

_ "It could be an A or even an A- so I need it" she said_

_ "Ok, I didn't do it" I said. The whole class gasped and started to whisper. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to Mrs. Rockweed whose mouth was open._

_ "Why?" she asked. "Did something come up?"_

_ "Yeah, the need to do anything other than an essay on transcendentalism" Freddie said_

_ "We will talk after class" Mrs. Rockweed said._

_ "Whatever" I said. She walked away and went right past Sam like usual._

_ "Um, you skipped me" Sam said_

_ "Yes, what's the problem?" Rockweed said_

_ "I wanted to give you this" Sam said_

_ "What is it?" she asked_

_ "My homework" she said and the room gasped again, this time including me._

_ "Am I being punk'd?" Rockweed asked_

_ "No" Sam said. "Could you just take the homework, I didn't do it for nothing"_

"Is it so bad that I want to get better grades and, I don't know, go to college?" Sam asked

"Yeah haven't you been begging her too do that since you met?" I asked

"Ok, what about you?" she asked

"I've gotten all A's since I got in school so missing a few homework assignments isn't gonna kill me" I said and it's true. If it weren't true I probably wouldn't do this.

"Yeah, let the boy relax a little" Sam said.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone" Carly said. "But why? Is this some long prank you're playing on me?"

"That would be really funny" I said. "But no"

"Didn't you just say you were gonna leave us alone?" Sam asked

"Fine"

"You're what?" Sam asked

"In jail, you have to help me out" I said.

** A/N- I know! I know! You hate me! You'll find out what happened and what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I am bailing you out of jail, of all people" Sam said looking at Freddie through the bars. "This is too rich"

"Can you just get me out of here?" Freddie said.

"Why? You're not scared of your jail mate are you?" Sam asked

"Oh you mean Beefy? Nah me and him are cool" Freddie said. "I'm ok in here, but even if I don't leave here for thirty years my mom would give me one million tick baths when I get out. She can't know about this"

"Whatever, I'm using your money just so you know" Sam said.

"How the hell did you get in there?" Sam asked while driving back to Bushwell.

"I was hanging out with Wexler, Jason, and Miles and-" Freddie started

"What!" Sam exclaimed. "Those guys are hard core criminals"

"Yeah, I kind of know that" Freddie rolled his eyes. Sam pulled over "What are you doing"

"No, what are _you _doing?" Sam asked. "Why did you ask to hang out with those guys?"

"I didn't, they came to me and I had nothing better to do" Freddie said. "They were robbing a corner store and the police came. They didn't have time to get out so I distracted them and in the process got thrown in jail"

"Oh, so you were just protecting them?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Freddie said.

"But still what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Waiting in the car to go home, why are you not driving?" Freddie asked.

"Because you've been acting weird and you're not fessing up what's wrong with you" Sam said

"Nothing's wrong with me" Freddie said.

"Yes something is" Sam said

"Don't act like you're not acting different too" Freddie said

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"Don't give me that shit, you've been acting really weird, just like Carly said" Freddie

"How am I acting?" Sam asked

"You're acting like me" Freddie said.

"And you're acting like me" Sam said, they were yelling and turned to each other. They leaned back in there chairs and sat in quiet.

"Why" Freddie asked

"What?" Sam asked

"Why are you acting like me?" Freddie asked "And don't say you're not"

"'Cause I'm weak" Sam said

"What?" Freddie asked

"When you smile, when you laugh, when you do your weird tech talk, when you show your biceps, I'm weak" Sam said. "Because I still like you"

"I still like you" Freddie said. "But we both know that if we try this again it wouldn't work out"

"Unless one of us becomes more like the other" Sam said.

"So what are we doing? Either you be more like me, I be more like you, or we end this for good" Freddie said

"Maybe there is one other option" Sam said. "Maybe we can find common ground"

"Like not be Sam or Freddie, be both" Freddie said

"Yeah, not Sam, not Freddie, Seddie" Sam said

"That way we give some stuff up, but not all things" Freddie said. "If you really want to do this"

"I do"

"Ok, stop _eating_ so _much_" Freddie said

"Wait, can I reconsider this" Sam asked

"Oh come on" Freddie said.

"Fine, don't be such a stick in the mud" Sam said

"What does that mean?" Freddie crossed his arms

"It means have fun sometimes, don't be all about school"

"Ok, try harder in school" Freddie said

"You mean put in effort?" Sam asked

"Yes, get all B's" Freddie said

"C's" Sam said

"Deal" Freddie said

"No more Trains or AP clubs" Sam said

"All my buddies are in there" Freddie said

"No, no buddies that are below the band geeks on the social pyramid" Sam said. "And you can't use the word buddies ever again"

"Fine" Freddie said. "last rule, no more getting a detention every day"

"Whatever, how about every other day?" Sam suggested

"Twice a week, tow pranks" Freddie said

"You have to help me with it" Sam said

"Fine" Freddie said

"So it's a deal?" Sam asked

"It's a deal" Freddie said. "Do you think we should say something to Carly? She seems a little, confused"

"Nah, she'd just try to convince us not to do this, she doesn't understand" Sam said

"Hey, when is Cibby gonna happen" Freddie asked

"What makes you think Cibby's gonna happen?" Sam asked

"Seddie happened" Freddie said and kissed Sam.

"This is true" Sam smirked and kissed him again.

** A/N- This is going to be a seven chapter story, is there anything you guys want in this story? I'd be happy to put it into the story. Next chapters will be conflict, then the conclusion, hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Carly guess what" Sam said and spotted the ham. "Is that ham?"

"Yeah" Carly said. "Want some?"

"Just a little" Sam said and got a plate of ham. She got a little bit of ham and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and enjoyed the taste. It's been a while since she's had ham. Freddie smiled, it's been a while since he's seen the _real_ Sam.

"So what's the news" Carly asked

"Sam and I are going out again" Freddie said and Sam nodded.

"Awesome! I'm so glad" Carly said. "You guys were awkward for the first two weeks, then miserable for the three weeks after, then awkward and miserable up till the point when you started acting weird"

"Yeah, that felt weird" Sam said

"Why were you doing it anyway?" Carly asked

"Oh, so we could get together" Freddie said

"Ok, end result, you got together" Carly said. "But how did acting like each other make you get together"

"Well to know that you would have to know why we broke up" Sam said

"Why'd you break up?" Carly asked

"Because we were forcing the connection we had into a boyfriend girlfriend thing" Freddie said

"Ok, where have I heard that?" Carly asked herself.

"Anyway, we figured once we try being a little more like each other, it would work" Sam said

"I'm still confused" Carly said.

"Ok, the deal was if one of us becomes more like the other, we'll try again" Freddie said

"OK" Carly said

"Well, we missed each other and we both tried to be like each other so we could get back together" Sam said.

"We unknowingly did it at the same time" Freddie said

"Yeah, after bailing Freddie out of jail-" Sam started

"You were in jail!" Carly exclaimed

"Not the point" Freddie said. "After getting me out of there we talked about our relationship. We figured out both of us want to get back together but neither of us wants to give everything up"

"So we compromised and some things are staying the same for us and some things aren't" Sam said.

"That's a terrible idea" Carly said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie said

"I think it's the perfect solution" Sam said.

"Guys" Carly started. "You never, ever change who you are for someone"

"But-" Sam started

"No, if you have to change for someone then they aren't right for you" Carly said

"So are you telling us to break up?" Freddie asked

"If that's what you need to do to stay true to yourselves" Carly said

"No way, you said it yourself, I was miserable" Sam said

"As was I" Freddie said.

"What did I say about sounding like an old British professor?" Sam asked

"Nothing" Freddie said

"Well I'm saying something now" Sam said. "You can't sound like an old British professor"

"Fine" Freddie said

"See! There lays the problem! You can't just change who you are or you'll lose yourself" Carly said

"Didn't you just say it was, and I quote, awesome for us to get together again?" Sam asked

"Yeah, when I thought you were going to be Sam and Freddie" Carly said. "Not whatever this is"

"It's called Seddie" Freddie said.

"Look-" Carly started

"No _you_ look" she said pointing to Freddie. "Do you see how gorgeous he is? Do you really think I should break up with a face like that?"

_**A/N- Ok, so that was me talking**_

"Listen-" Carly started.

"No _you _listen" Sam said. "I love him and I hate being away from him, and if being with him means changing who I am then, God dammit I'll do it"

"Freddie, you can't seriously think this is a good idea, right?" Carly asked

"Why not?" Freddie said. "People always call me nerds anyway. Maybe I'll get treated better with this new personality"

"Fine, you guys can do what you want" Carly said. "Just know I no longer am a Seddie shipper"

"Then what are you?" Sam asked. "A Creddie shipper?"

"No" Carly said. "I ship Sibby and Fendy"

"Gross" Sam said.

"That's not going to happen" Freddie said

"It could!" Carly said.

"Bye baby" Sam said and she went home. Freddie was in his bed bored. He and Sam had been going steady for about a month and everyone had gotten used to the new, new them. Everyone except Carly, Sam and himself.

"I'm going to watch galaxy wars" Freddie said and went to his DVD collection. Then he remembered he didn't _have _a DVD collection because Sam threw all of his DVD's away and burned them. "Oh yeah, well maybe I could go on the computer" but he couldn't. Sam told him only to go on the computer an hour a day unless on Splashface like a normal teenager. Only problem was without technology he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't have a college life planned because he was going to go to the Philadelphia College of Technical Engineering and he didn't have a career choice because he was going to plan to be the technical guy for a TV show.

_You can't just change who you are or you'll lose yourself…_

Carly's words rang through his head. Not right for me? Is this too much work? Should I just give up? Nut I love her. Isn't there a quote that's like if you love someone you'll let them go? Yeah, I do love her, but I'm going to hold her back.

"Bye baby" Sam said and walked out the of his apartment. She had a slight headache, the kind she got when she was hungry. She reached in her bag for a fat cake but there wasn't one. She remembered Freddie said one slice of ham a day, one fat cake a day. More fruit and vegetables.

"Ugh I'm so hungry" Sam said. She has been getting these headaches a lot. The reason she ate so much was because has an unusual fast metabolism. But now she's eating less and she gets really weak. One time she gave a mugger her money because she didn't have the energy to fight. Of course it was only five dollars but she was going to buy lunch with that. She didn't have anything that day and she was pretty dizzy. She felt pretty much how she felt right now.

_If you have to change for someone then they aren't right for you…_

Carly said though she was quietly reading in her room. Sam stumbled across the street. She was incredibly weak now. Her knees were wobbling. This couldn't be healthy. She needed to go back to her old life style, it was what she was used to. She loved Freddie but she couldn't be with him anymore. Al of a sudden the world began to spin and her head the ground. She saw a swarm of people crown around her before she didn't see anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up in the hospital with Freddie sleeping in the chair next to her and nurses putting a tray of food in front of her. When they left Sam took a roll of bread and threw it at Freddie, waking him instantly. She was tired, dizzy, and forgot she wasn't supposed to be aggressive towards him anymore.

"Ow, Sam!" Freddie said.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked and Freddie had a guilty look on his face.

"You fainted from lack of protein and energy and you didn't have enough food" Freddie said. "I shouldn't have told you rules about your eating habits"

"This isn't working is it?" Sam asked

"No" Freddie shook his head. "We just aren't meant to be a couple"

"It's too bad" Sam said. "I've liked you for a long time"

"I liked you for a long time too" Freddie said.

"You liked me for about a year" Sam said

"About three actually" Freddie said. "After the break up with Carly"

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Freddie nodded.

"Yup" Freddie said.

"Carly's words rang through my head, she always somehow manages to break us up" Sam said. "You don't think she's a Creddie shipper do you?"

"Wouldn't matter, but There are more Creddie shippers now. I guess the Seddie fans agree that we shouldn't change for each other" Freddie said.

"All signs are leading to break up" Sam said. "But can we have one last kiss before it's truly over?"

"Yes" Freddie said. Then he pulled out a necklace that had a ham on it and gave it to her. I bought this because if you didn't agree that we should break up, I would just break up anyway. But I wanted to end on a good note, plus I wanted to get it for you anyway"

"Wow," Sam said. She leaned in to kiss him and they kissed for about, seven or eight seconds. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"I love you" Sam said

"I love you too" Freddie said and left.

"But you don't know how much I love you, and how much it hurts me to have to do this" Sam said once the door closed. "Again"

**A/N- I know, super short, but I want to save some things for the next chapter. Anyway, next weekend last episode.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, so in less than two months, Sam and Freddie have gone from acting like themselves, to acting like each other, to acting like a mixture of themselves, to acting like themselves again" Carly said to herself in her room tossing a bouncy ball in the air and catching it. "And if that wasn't crazy enough, there relationship has gone from pure hatred, to frenemys, to friends, to crushes, to boyfriend/girlfriend, to awkward, to longing, to going out again"

"What!" Carly said outside her door making her loose concentration and make the ball hit her in the face.

"Ow" she said rubbing her forehead. "Spencer?"

"Um, hi" he said coming into her room.

"Were you spying on me?" Carly asked

"No, I was walking by your room when I heard you say Sam and Freddie are going out again. How do I not know this?" Spencer said.

"They just started going out again today, before they left about an hour ago" Carly said. "I bet if you check Splash Face you'll see them say they're in a relationship"

"Really?" Spencer asked getting out his pear phone and checking it. "Oh, but I'm confused, I thought they said them breaking up was for the best"

"Yeah, at the time when they were changing for each other, but times have changed and so have they. They're back to normal and they realized that's who they fell in love with" Carly said.

"Can you _please_ just tell me about how they got together?" Spencer asked

"It dates back about three weeks ago" Carly said.

"I'm a sculpture with no real job, I have tons of time" Spencer said.

"Ok, well after Sam got out of the hospital, they tried to act like themselves again…" Carly said

_-Three weeks back-_

"Sam do you really need all of that?" Carly asked as Sam dug into her fourth helping of fries and chicken nuggets and bit into her third hamburger.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't eaten in a year" Sam said spitting food everywhere making Carly and Freddie disgusted. "And the nub, who owes me, is paying for it so I can get whatever I want"

"You know believe it or not" Freddie said whipping cow meat off of his shirt. "My wallet isn't like Mary Poppins' bag, there is a limit, and it's coming near us. I'm on my last ten"

"Whatever, just get me another plate of fries" Sam said.

"No way, my mom's birthday is coming up and I'm using this money to get her a present" Freddie said and Sam walked to him and grabbed his collar.

"Get me another plate of fries" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Ok" Freddie said and he went to the counter. "Yo T Bo, Get me another plate of fries to go"

"Come on man, I just cleaned up, kind of" T Bo said. "I even put my stick away, get them tomorrow, we're closing in five minutes anyway"

"Listen Teebs, there is someone really hungry who wants a plate of fries, so when I say get me the fries, I mean fries need to be in my hand in five minutes or else" Freddie said. He didn't mean for it to sound like a threat, he was just frightened. Really what he was saying is Sam's going to be finished her burger in five minutes and needs the by then _or else_ he will end up where Sam was just yesterday.

"Alright man chill" T Bo said and ran into the kitchen. Freddie looked at him confused, but then remembered, even though _they _have changed, doesn't mean their reputations have. So he added in the most forceful and threatening way he could.

"Half price" Freddie said

"You got it! How about free?" T Bo yelled

"Yep, free works too" Freddie said. He looked back at Sam who was almost finished. "Hurry up!"

"Here" he said with a Sam sized container of fries with extra salt, pepper, ketchup, and hot sauce.

"Come on" Freddie said just as Sam finished. They grabbed their stuff and left as Carly got a text.

"No way!" Carly said. "I got a text from Wendy who got a text from Brandon who was told by Toby that Wexler's gonna ask me to prom!"

"I thought you didn't even want to go" Sam said

"That was before I had a pretty boy to kiss at the end of the night" Carly said.

_-Present day-_

"HE KISSED YOU?" Spencer asked in present time.

"This is a Seddie story not a Spencer murder Carly story" Carly said.

_-Three weeks back-_

"By the way, just in case the date doesn't go well and I need someone to hang out with, one of you is coming with me" Carly said

"You" Sam and Freddie said pointing to each other.

"Fine you'll both come" Carly said and Sam and Freddie groaned.

"Sam I hear Wexler has an older brother" Carly said. "And a younger sister"

_-Present day-_

"I thought this was a Seddie story" Spencer said.

"It is" Carly said

"Then why aren't they going together?" Spencer asked

"Would you let me tell the story?" Carly said whacking him with a pillow.

_-Twelve hours back-_

"So you guys got your reps back" Carly said taking rollers out of her hair.

"I guess" Sam said out of it.

"What's wrong" Carly said with half of her hair out and the other in rollers still.

"Remember what you said about us not changing for each other?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Carly said

"Thanks by the way" Sam said. "But, what if Freddie's regular Freddie, and I still like him. Then what?"

"Go out with him" Carly said simply while finishing her hair. She was finally finished her hair.

"But we aren't good together when we are regular each other" Sam said

"That's what you guys think, that's not what anyone else thinks" Carly said.

"But you said yourself-" Sam said

"Spencer and Jenna is a totally different situation" Carly said. "I wish you saw that before this whole situation happened"

"But-"

"Does he make you happy?" Carly asked

"Yes" Sam said

"Then he's the right one for you" Carly said. "Go get him"

"Thanks, again" Sam said and ran out the door. She knocked on Freddie's door quickly and was horrified to see Mrs. Benson open it.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Is Freddie there?" Sam asked

"He left just fifteen minutes ago" Mrs. Benson answered. Sam groaned and ran back up the stairs.

"Come on Shay" Sam said. "We need to go right now"

"Hold your horses I'm fixing my mascara" Carly said.

"I will not hold my horses" Sam said. "My horses will run all over you and mess up your pretty little mascara if you don't hurry up"

"Ok, I'm coming" Carly said. They drove to Prom where Wexler was waiting with his brother. "Hey Wexler" Carly said.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked

"On the dance floor with Natalie" Jason said. Sam pushed past him and went through the crowd of people. She pushed them out of her way and finally made it to Freddie and Natalie.

"Move" Sam said and pushed her out of the way. She grabbed Freddie's shoulders and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed and everything in the room stopped, including time. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, and at the same time, seconds.

"Whoa" Freddie said

"I don't want Sam-Freddie, I don't want Seddie-Freddie, I want Freddie-Freddie" Sam said. "I want the dork I fell in love with three years back. I hate you, because I love you, and that frustrates me. This whole relationship frustrates me. It's confusing and distorted. But it wouldn't be our relationship if everything was perfect"

"That's ridiculous" Freddie said and Sam's smile faded. "It took us about six years to figure that one out"

"Dork" Sam said

"Demon" Freddie said and kissed her again. The whole room cheered and whistled.

_-Present day-_

"So they ended up spending the rest of the night fighting, making up, making out, then fighting again" Carly said.

"Yay!" Spencer said. "Finally, I think it's for good!"

"Of course it's not for good! They're totally gonna break up again, and again, and again. I am certain of this, but they are also going to get back together again, and again and again. They will, one day, stay together" Carly said.

"Why can't it be a relationship where they just stay together with no complications" Spencer said

"It wouldn't be Seddie if it were like that Spencer" Carly said.

** A/N- Favorite chapter by far. Tell me what you think!**

** Favorite chapter?**

** Favorite moment?**

** Favorite quote?**

** Review!**


End file.
